icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddie
Not to be confused with Maddie a Season 5 character. Maddie is the name for the mother/son relationship of Marissa Benson and Freddie Benson (Fre/'ddie '+ Ma/rissa). It can also be called Farissa (F'/reddie + M/a'rissa). Marissa is very overprotective and overbearing towards her son, which can drive him crazy, and once to the point of which he moved out of their apartment (iMove Out). However, Freddie is very fond of his mother and seems to enjoy her motherly ways in some situations. This article is strictly to discuss the mother/son relationship of Marissa and Freddie, not a romantic pairing of them. Common Maddie Moments *Marissa makes Freddie wear anti-bacterial underpants (iGo to Japan). *Marissa tries to keep Freddie away from anything even remotely dangerous (scissors in iTwins, a hammer in iChristmas etc.) *Marissa gives Freddie tick baths or makes him use anti-tick lotion (iWanna Stay with Spencer, iGo to Japan). *Marissa has a GPS unit put in Freddie's head, and tracks him (iGo to Japan,iDate Sam & Freddie, iStill Psycho etc.) *Marissa and Freddie react in exactly the same way (they pat each other's hair while hugging in iMove Out, they rub their foreheads when hurt in iLook Alike). Season 1 Moments iDream of Dance *Having fallen asleep watching dancing videos with Carly and Sam, Freddie mentions that he'd better get home before his mom has a panic attack wondering where he is. iWanna Stay With Spencer *When Marissa finds out that Spencer is then one who started the fire that require d all of the tenants of Bushwell Plaza to evacuate their apartments, she chastises him in the building's lobby, "Because of you, I had to stop right in the middle of rubbing anti-tick lotion on Freddie." *Embarrassed, Freddie tries to assure his mother that he doesn't have ticks, but she reminds him that "they hide in your leg hair." *Freddie then snaps, "I don't have leg hair!" to which Marissa responds, "Which worries me deeply!" *When Sam razzes Freddie about the anti-tick lotion, Freddie defends his mother somewhat, remarking that the lotion is just "precautionary." *Worried that Freddie hasn't grown leg hair yet, Marissa phones up Spencer to ask when he grew leg hair. iNevel *Marissa thinks she hears screaming at the Shay apartment, so she runs over to check if Freddie is alright. Embarrassed, Freddie tells his mother he's fine. *Marissa is so overprotective of Freddie that she lies to Spencer that Freddie is allergic to fruit. When Freddie corrects her, she lamely says, "Well, what if you were? He'd probably give you an orange and you face would puff up." *Before Marissa runs down the hallway to chase after Spencer, she orders Freddie to take a bubble bath. Sam subsequently teases Freddie about his "cool mom." iScream on Halloween *Leaving her apartment to take a misdirected letter down to Lewbert, Carly ov erhears an argument between Freddie and his mother across the hallway. Marissa tells Freddie that she spent three weeks making his witch costume, then Freddie gives in and promises he'll wear it. *Apparently, Freddie gave Marissa his word he'll even wear the embarrassing witch costume on iCarly - a promise he does, indeed, fulfill. *Too chicken to enter the supposedly haunted Bushwell Plaza Apartment 13-B, Freddie tells Sam he has to leave to prepare a salad for his mother. iWill Date Freddie *While the iCarly trio are snacking on some watermelon balls in the Shays' kitchen after the webcast, Marissa Benson lets herself into the apartment, anxious to tell Freddie how "proud" she is of h im going on his first date. *Marissa is revealed to watch iCarly, just because she's worried about Freddie's posture. *Marissa lectures Freddie about his posture and reminds him of her rule: "You won't get respect if your back's not erect." *Mrs. Benson is desperate for Freddie to date someone, and tries to pressure Carly to date him. *Mrs. Benson tries to control Freddie's date plans, and though they are lame she means for him to have a good time. *The evening of Freddie's date, Marissa chases Freddie with a brush and blow-dryer into Carly's apartment, trying to "fluff" his hair. *Marissa lectures Freddie about not yanking electrical cords, which shows she is concerned about his safety. iRue the Day *While snacking with Carly and Sam after the glitchy iCarly webcast, Freddie divulges that his mom only gives him eight dollars' allowance per month because she's afraid if she gives him more, he'll "buy a bus ticket and leave her." When Carly says she thinks that's dumb, Freddie jokes, "Not really." iHeart Art *Trying to provoke Sam into insulting him (and thereby winning five dollars), Freddie drawls, "My mom is my hero." *Setting Sam up to insult him again, Freddie tells her that his mother makes him sign a contract after he comes out of the shower stating that he shampooed twice. *Later on in the episode, Marissa shows up at the Shay apartment with clipboard and pen, reminding Freddie that he "didn't sign the shampoo agreement. How do I know if you double-pooed?" Signing the document, Freddie glances back at Sam and says, "You thought I was kidding." *At the end of the episode, Freddie tells Sam he would have come over to Carly's sooner, but he was knitting a sweater with his mother. Biting her lip, Sam lies that she thinks it's "sweet" he was helping his mom with her knitting. iStakeout *Freddie loses a bet with Sam over the definition of the computer term MPEG and, thus, has to get a tattoo of Sam's face on his arm. He is very concerned that his mom might see it, more concerned than the fact he has a permanent tattoo on his arm. *When Carly asks if Marissa will have a fit when she sees his tattoo, Freddie tells Carly his mother "freaked when I spilled one tiny drop of mustard on my church pants." *In a conversation with Freddie just after Annie has finished giving Freddie the tattoo, Carly reveals that Marissa inspects Freddie's body on a bi-weekly basis. *Worried that Marissa will discover the tattoo on his arm after he takes off his shirt to get in the pool, Freddie tries desperately to get out of mother-son synchronized swimming class with Marissa. Freddie reminds her that he doesn't have any swimming trunks, but to his surprise, Marissa just bought him a tiny Speedo-type swimsuit before coming to pick him up. *At school the next day, Freddie informs Carly and Sam that Marissa didn't see his tattoo at swimming class because he wore his shirt in the water so as to avoid "cloud burn." Unfortunately, Marissa became spooked about Freddie getting burnt and drove to seven different drug stores looking for "cloud block." *Much to Freddie's chagrin, Marissa shows up at Ridgeway with a large tube of "cloud block" and proceeds to smear his exposed skin liberally with cream. *Catching Freddie wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt at the Shay apartment, Marissa does eventually discover the "body art" on his bicep. Marissa insists on taking Freddie to the doctor to remove the "blemish" on his arm, as she refuses to become the "mother of a delinquent." iFence *Mrs. Benson is concerned when Freddie takes up fencing with Spencer. *She eventually reveals that they come from a long line of fencers, and she herself had taken up the sport (because her father, one of The Fencin' Bensons, forced her) and became addicted to it. *Marissa is angry that her son doesn't believe him. *She initially forbids Freddie to fence, but then relents. *At a fencing competition, Freddie's opponent, Doug Toter, proves to be no match for him, and when he cheats by pushing Freddie with his elbow, an angry Mrs. Benson takes him on herself, proving herself to be a skilled two-weapon fencer. iMight Switch Schools *Freddie is terrified when he thinks that his mother is in the hospital after a terrible ca r accident. *He only barely calms down when he learns that it was actually a ruse by Sam to get him out of class. *When Sam finally convinces Freddie it was she who sent the message to his teacher about Marissa being in an accident, Freddie calls Sam a "sick person." iCarly Saves TV *During the meeting with producer Brad Brenner at TVS Records, Marissa runs over to Freddie and starts brushing his hair. *When Brad offers Freddie the position of supervising producer on the proposed iCarly TV show, Marissa wonders, "Is that dangerous? Does it involve anything sharp or pointy?" *Looking for some company, Marissa brings a plate of cucumber cup after-school snacks to share with Spencer. She confesses that "it is so lonely in the afternoons without Freddie." *Desperate for a way to fill her time, Marissa brings her sewing machine over to Spencer's apartment to sew his name on his underpants. Season 2 Moments iStage an Intervention *Marissa keeps yelling at Freddie to hurry up when he goes over to Carly's apartment to borrow a tennis racket so he can play with his mother. iOwe You *Wanting to talk to Carly alone to unload about her horrible shift at Chili My Bowl, Sa m drops in on Carly at her apartment and lies to Freddie that his mother is looking for him to tell him about a sick relative. Understandably worried about his family, Freddie immediately leaves Carly's apartment to go home. *Freddie returns to Carly's apartment, angry with Sam for scaring him so cruelly with her lie that one of his relatives is sick. In no mood to defend her questionable conduct, Sam screams insanely at Freddie to make him leave, which he does. iHurt Lewbert *When Lewbert comes home from the hospital the second time, Marissa and Freddie are the ones who help him from the vehicle back to his apartment. *When Freddie's mother takes care of Lewbert, Freddie feels happy to be independent. He appears to relish showing up at school wearing open-toed shoes and no belt because Marissa is too preoccupied with nursing Lewbert to harass Freddie about his "dangerous" footwear. *In denial of the relationship developing between Lewbert and Marissa, Freddie says they're not dating. Sam then tells him to "wake up and smell the boyfriend." *Sam proves that Marissa was right all those years to make Freddie wear a belt by pantsing him in the school hallway. *Freddie appears almost physically ill when he peeps in on his mother's date with Lewbert and overhears their innuendo-filled conversation. *Freddie throws a fit when he tells Sam and Carly they were right about Marissa and Lewbert dating. When Sam begins to make one of her caustic remarks, Freddie interrupts her: "No jokes, Puckett. This is serious chiz." *Both Carly and Sam objectively point out to Freddie that he's the most important thing to his mother. "You're her whole world," Sam argues ingenuously. Freddie doesn't deny it *Freddie lets himself pretend to get hurt so his mother will focus on him again. Because Lewbert shows no sympathy for Freddie, Mrs. Benson dumps him. She immediately lost interest in Lewbert when he sees Freddie hurt. iGo To Japan *Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip, even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids; she agrees, instead, to come along. *Once Marissa agrees to accompany the children and Spencer to Japan, she poi nts out that she will have to make a lot of preparations for the trip, including purchasing a voltage converter for Freddie's nightlite. Although Freddie protests in front of the girls that he doesn't use a nightlite anymore, he asks his mother in the hallway if she's sure his nightlite will work in Japan. *Marissa chases Freddie into Spencer and Carly's apartment with a medical cart full of vaccines. Nursing his sore arm, Freddie pleads with Marissa to stop giving him needles, as he's already received eleven. Marissa blithely tells him she's half-way done. *Marissa compromises and tells Freddie that he only needs one more shot, but this vaccine doesn't go in his arm. *When Freight Dog rather recklessly opens the door of his cargo plane to show his passengers an aerial view of Japan, Marissa protectively hugs Freddie and he hugs her back just as strongly. *As Marissa is afraid of heights, Sam knows the only way to get Freddie's mom to jump out of the plane is to push Freddie out, which Sam does. *Marissa does jump out the plane after Freddie is pushed out. *Marissa reminds Freddie to put on a fresh pair of antibacterial underpants before he and the girls go shopping with Kyoko and Yuki. *Ultimately, Spencer and Marissa are able to locate the missing children because of the GPS chip she had put in Freddie's head by "a questionable doctor in Venezuela." *Marissa is beside herself with joy when she finds Freddie by the side of a road and immediately proceeds to clean the mud off his face using baby wipes. *She demonstrates that she cares about iCarly when she distracts the guards after Freddie accuses her of not caring about something that's really important to him. *Marissa cheers, "Go, Freddie!" from backstage when the iWeb Award hosts present the iCarlies with their trophy for best comedy. iPie *Marissa drops by the Shay apartment to let Freddie know that she's taking baby Stephanie out for a walk. *When Freddie is, yet again, unable to make the baby laugh, Marissa says, "Aww, the baby does hate you." Although Marissa's comment is undeniably insensitive, she was probably just trying, in her awkward way, to show Freddie some sympathy. It might mean that Marissa didn't believe it when Freddie told her Stephanie hated him, possibly because she can't see how someone could not like Freddie. *Marissa has been trying to get baby Stephanie to sleep for three hours, but she won't stop giggling. Marissa then brings the baby over to the iCarly studio and asks Freddie to show her his face so she'll stop laughing. Rising above his hurt feelings, Freddie says, "Sure" somewhat dejectedly. He then leans over into the baby buggy to show Stephanie his apparently unfunny mug. *Marissa may have refrained from going to Freddie to get Stephanie to go to sleep because she didn't want to lower his self-esteem. *Marissa seems pleased when Freddie is finally able to make the baby laugh by sticking his face into a coconut cream pie. iChristmas *To cheer Freddie up after Sam refused to help him out of his flashlight costume, Spencer gives Freddie the "honor" of sticking a hammer to the Shays' electro-magnetic Christmas tree. Catching Freddie with the hammer in his hand, Marissa snatches the hammer away, reminding Freddie that she doesn't approve of him handling tools. *Marissa does an extremely poor job of hinting to Freddie that they need to leave for the mall right away if he wants to get there in time to sit on Santa's lap. *When Sam teases Freddie about going to see Santa Claus, Marissa whispers to Freddie, "I tried to keep it vague." "It didn't work," he whispers back with frustration. *Freddie happily exclaims, "Wow!" when Spencer and Marissa announce their engagement in the "alternate reality" sequence of the episode. Marissa smiles back at her son when he says this. iLook Alike *Marissa shows up at Ridgeway to bring Freddie some ointment for an unspecified itch. *Marissa overhears Sam tell Freddie how excited she is to watch the likes of Jackson Colt beat down his opponents in his upcoming MMA fight. When it is revealed to Marissa that the iC arly crew want to webcast live from Jackson's fight, she declares, "Oh no, my Freddie's not going anywhere near one of those brutal fights." *When Marissa states further that exposure to violence is bad for a teenage boy's development, Sam questions where Marissa got that information from. Marissa says she read it on Aggressiveparenting.com. *Noticing Freddie with his basketball, Carter Ford grabs the ball out of Freddie's hands and bounces it hard off his forehead. Horrified at someone hurting her son, Marissa protectively steps in front of Freddie and informs Carter gravely that she is Freddie's mother, implying that Carter best leave her son alone. Unfazed, Carter then thumps Marissa head with the basketball as a punishment for giving birth to Freddie. *Sam laughs heartily as both Marissa and Freddie whine and rub their sore foreheads in exactly the same way, at exactly the same time. *Mrs. Benson refuses to let Freddie go to an MMA fight. When Sam says, "No offense, Freddie, but your mom is horrible!", ''Freddie sarcastically replies, ''"How could I be offended by that?" ''Later, when Sam calls Freddie's mother "freakish," Freddie asks, ''"What do you say about her when I'm NOT in the room?!" *Freddie's jaw drops when Sam suggests paying her Uncle Carmine to arrange an "accident" for Freddie's mom so he can go with Carly and Sam to the MMA fight. iMake Sam Girlier *Freddie is eager to show Carly the home bio-scanner Marissa recently bought for him. *The home bio-scanner is apparently quite accurate, as its analysis of Freddie's blood suggests he is prone to excessive bleeding, which is true. iReunite with Missy *When Sam breaks into Freddie's locker and cuts the sleeves off his shirt and the legs off his pants, Freddie insists that Sam come back with him to his apartment and confess what she did to his mother. *While Sam and Freddie stamp over to the Benson apartment, Freddie mumbles that "my mom works really hard to make sure that I have nice things to wear, and she is not going to be happy to find out -" at which point Sam pushes Freddie into his apartment and closes the door behind him. *After Sam closes the door on Freddie, Marissa can be heard yelling "Freddie!" in a concerned tone. iTwins *Because Marissa thinks scissors are "too dangerous to keep around the house," Freddie has to go next door to borrow a pair from the Shays. *Marissa squeals in horror when Freddie comes home with the pair of scissors he borrowed from Spencer and Carly. "They're just scissors," he reasons with exasperation. Season 3 Moments iSpeed Date *When Malika levitates Freddie's cell phone during their after-dance nosh wi th Austin and Carly at the Groovy Smoothie, we can see a picture of Marissa on the cell phone's display. *Freddie starts to dial his home phone number to call Marissa to pick him and his date up at the Groovy Smoothie and to take Malika home. However, while his back is turned as he is dialing, Malika disappears in a puff of smoke. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *When Sam realizes she left her cell phone in Lewbert's office while booby-trapping it for an iCarly prank, She orders Freddie to come down to the lobby with her to retrieve the device. Freddie refuses, stating that he's not going to risk getting caught in Lewbert's office and his mother finding out about the break-in. Unwilling to take no for an answer, Sam lifts Freddie over her shoulder and carries him out of the door of the Shay apartment to get her phone back from Lewbert. iSaved Your Life *Mrs. Benson is very worried over Freddie when he gets hit by the taco truck and takes care of him. *Hypervigilant as she is about personal safety and hygiene, Marissa reacts badly when Freddie gets hit by a taco truck while pushing Carly out of the vehicle's way. When a banged-up Freddie returns home from the hospital, Marissa puts him to bed and starts spraying him with an "antibacterial body spray for boys." *When she learns the reason Freddie got hurt was because he saved Carly her like of her turns to hate. Marissa gags when she sees Carly and Spencer on her home security mo nitor, wanting to visit Freddie, maybe because she thinks Carly is dangerous and doesn't want her near Freddie. *Against her wishes, Freddie tells his mother he wants to see his friends, so she enters a comically long security pass code to let the Shay siblings in. *Still clearly distraught over Freddie's injuries, Marissa becomes visibly upset when Carly and Spencer bring Freddie a bouquet of posies. Although Freddie isn't allergic to flowers, Marissa insists he is, then grabs the flowers to pound them with a mallet and soak them in bleach. *Marissa whispers, "It should've been you" twice in a creepy voice to Carly. *Worried that Freddie will choke on normally harmless items such as pills and fruit, Marissa pounds them with a mallet before giving them to Freddie to eat. *Marissa screams, "What the yuck!" upon walking in on the Creddie kissing session in Freddie's bedroom. Marissa then begins beating Carly with a pair of Freddie's briefs. iWas a Pageant Girl *When Spencer asks Freddie what his plans are for Saturday, Freddie replies, "Just making cashew butter with my mom." iMove Out *Embarrassing Freddie in front of the entire iCarly audience, Marissa barges into the Shays' third-floor studio and announces that Freddie has "some explaining to do." When Freddie begs his mother to wait until after the show to hash out their problem, Sam steals the camera from him and basically forces him to argue with his mother in front of the webshow's viewers. *Marissa then pulls out a plastic baggie with some asparagus stalks in it and expresses her disappointment that Freddie did not finish his vegetables at supper. Freddie screams at Sam to quit filming the argument, but Sam mocks, "Sorry, I can't hear you over this embarrassment." *Marissa insists that she won't leave until Freddie finishes his vegetables, so Carly presses him eat his asparagus so they can get on with the show. *Marissa starts to sing, "When a big boy eats his vegetables ..." as Freddie does his best to force down the unappealing asparagus stalks. *Marissa storms into Ridgeway, scolding Freddie for making her wait nine and-a-half minutes for him in the car. Freddie saucily replies, "So?" *Trying to make Freddie feel guilty for holding her up, she asks, "When you were ready to be born, did I keep you waiting?" Freddie then reminds her that she was pregnant with him for eleven months. "I wanted to make sure you were done!" Marissa protests. *As the Maddie fight begins to draw a crowd, Marissa proudly whips out her smart pho ne and proceeds to show his schoolmates baby photos of Freddie wearing special diapers and in the bathtub. *When Freddie crashes on Spencer's couch after the iCarlies' confrontation with the Petographers, Marissa drops by the Shay apartment to bring Freddie home. She reveals to Spencer that she's dewaxed Freddie's ears every third Friday since he was born and that he's due for his next cleansing. *Although Spencer manages to shoo Marissa away for the moment, she sneaks back into the apartment and attempts to dewax Freddie's ear while he's sleeping. *After Mrs. Benson embarrasses Freddie on iCarly and at school, she pulls the last straw when she cleans his ear. Freddie moves out, and Mrs. Benson begs him to come home. *Sam calls Stuart and Ollie "prune pops" after they trash the iCarly pet photography studio. Freddie seems somewhat sad when he says, "My mom eats prune pops." *As an excuse to check out Freddie's new apartment, Marissa brings her son a prune pop. She then orders him to return to their apartment, but he refuses. *Too scared to sleep in his new apartment by himself, Freddie wakes up Spencer and asks to sleep in his apartment instead. Spencer advises Freddie to go back to his mom's place, but Freddie maintains that she'll never stop treating him like a child if he gives in now. *The next morning, Marissa lets herself into Freddie's apartment and notices that her son isn't there. Frantic with worry, she phones the police to report a missing person until Freddie walks back into the apartment. Instinctively, she starts patting him down, checking him for any injuries. *Marissa begs Freddie to move back in with her, crying that "I need my little Fredward at home where he belongs." Freddie agrees to return as long as she promises to start treating him more like an adult. *As they hug in reconciliation, Marissa and Freddie pat each other's hair in exactly the same way at exactly the same time. iSpace Out *When Spencer can't believe Marissa is allowing Freddie to go up in a helicopter, Freddie replies that she doesn't know anything about it because she's at an aggressive parenting conference in Fresno. iPsycho *Carly is thrilled when Freddie announces he's going with her and Sam to Webicon, as the girls were clearly worried that Marissa would find some reason or other not to let Freddie attend. With a somewhat macho swagger, Freddie declares, "My mom doesn't control me anymore." Skeptical, Carl y smirks, "Did she say you have to sit by the emergency exit on the train?" "Yes," Freddie reluctantly admits. *Sam keeps up the teasing by asking if Freddie has to text message Marissa five times a day to keep her apprised of what's going on with him while he is away. Freddie indignantly says no, but when Sam guesses six, Freddie says, "Maybe." *When Freddie presents Carly with a detailed itinerary of their trip to Webicon, Carly smiles knowingly and comments, "You're so your mother." "Don't be vicious," Freddie responds. *To cover up the fact that she's trapped the iCarly trio in her basement, Nora Dershlit steals their cell phones and texts their family members messages saying that everything is going well at Webicon. According to Nora, Marissa's response to "Freddie's" text is "Remember to apply your ointment." iBeat the Heat *When the power goes out in Bushwell Plaza (and all over Seattle), Marissa rus hes over to the Shay apartment to see if Freddie's alright. Marissa pats down Freddie's arms, checking for any injuries, while an embarrassed Freddie does his best to push her away. *While stuck in the air-conditioned apartment together, Lewbert presses Marissa to discuss the break-up of their short-lived relationship. Marissa rolls her eyes at Lewbert and angrily reminds him, "My son fell down the stairs and hurt himself, and all you cared about was our dinner reservation!" *When Lewbert screeches in his defense that "We coulda got married and had a better son," Marissa slaps Lewb across the face, popping his wart. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Dragging Freddie by his shirt, Marissa bursts into the Shay apartment, determined to hide Freddie from the Shadow Hammer. Marissa tells Spencer and Carly that "there's a dangerous criminal out there who probably wants to hurt my Freddie with his hammer." *Marissa makes Freddie wear a bullet-proof vest, and he doesn't seem to object to donning it. *Both Carly and Spencer beg Marissa not to hide out in their apartment, but she insists, "I have to protect Freddie!" *Marissa hires a bodyguard (Gunsmoke) to protect Freddie from the Shadow Hammer. *At supper time, Marissa sings to Freddie while serving him vegetables, "Who's ready for his mushrooms?" Freddie, however, wants some of the pizza Spencer, Carly, and Gunsmoke are enjoying instead. *Bored with his meal, Freddie starts pushing his food around on his plate with a fork. Marissa mildly scolds him and insists he "chew his 'shrooms." iParty With Victorious *After Sam remarks about Freddie hating his mother, he states that he doesn't "hate his mom" (using air quotes). *Marissa talks to Freddie about his aunt have a rash spreading to her thighs. *Marissa tells Spencer that Freddie needs to be in bed by a certain time, but he interrupts her before she can finish her sentence. iCan't Take It *Marissa knocks on Carly's door wanting Freddie to come home, as it's apparently time for Freddie's tick bath. *Marissa finds out about Sam and Freddie's relationship from Gibby. Freddie probably knew she wouldn't be happy and didn't want to worry her by telling her. *When Carly reminds Freddie that Marissa is going find out about his dating Sam eventually, he asks her if she wants to see his mother "burst into flames?" Freddie frowns when Sam, Spencer, and Carly all agree they would enjoy watching Marissa spontaneously combust. *When Gibby shows Marissa the photos on his Pear Pad of Sam and Freddie together, Marissa's horrified scream echoes throughout Bushwell Plaza. *Marissa tries to break up Freddie and Sam because she is afraid Sam will hurt him or will be a bad influence on him. Marissa vows that she will not let her son date such a "gutter girl." *Marissa is so desperate to keep Freddie from dating a girl she feels will "ruin" him, she bribes him to break up with Sam in exchange for a $100,000 bar of palladium. *When Freddie emphasizes that there's "no chance" of him dumping Sam for the valuable bar of palladium, Marissa tears her blouse in grief. *Explaining why he and Sam were late in arriving to start the iCarly webcast, Freddie tells Carly that his mother was waiting outside the theater for him, so he and Sam evaded Marissa by escaping out the back of the building. They then ran to the pier and jumped on a boat. *Marissa calls Sam a little "scrunge" after finding out she changed Freddie's answers on his NERD camp application. *Marissa prints out a copy of Freddie's tampered application and shows it to him in the iCarly studio, proving that Sam sabotaged his chances of getting into the prestigious summer camp. *Marissa resents Carly trying to mend Sam and Freddie's relationship and even goes so far as to attack Carly for interfering. Carly calls out for Gibby to help, and he roughly escorts Marissa out of the room. iLove You *Freddie disappoints Sam by telling her he can't hang out with her after school because he is accompanying his mother to her doctor's appointment. iStill Psycho *Realizing that the chip Marissa had implanted in Freddie's head when he was a toddler will send out a distress signal when shorted out, Carly and Sam shock Freddie with a gag pen. Once Marissa picks up the SOS signal on her GPS navigator, she sets off for Olympia to save her son with the help of T-Bo. *Using her peerless fencing skills, Marissa manages to rescue Freddie from the psychopathic Nora Dershlit and her equally disturbed mother. iBalls *Excessively proud that Freddie will be co-hosting the webcast for the first time, Marissa brings an audience with her to watch the show live in the iCarly studio. *Right before the Robot-at-the-diner skit is about to begin on the webcast, Marissa leans over to her friends and brags that Freddie wrote the script for the sketch himself. *Marissa appears sad when Freddie leaves the studio floor after his diner skit flops. iMeet The First Lady *Upon meeting the First Lady, Freddie blurts, "My mom voted for your husband!" Season 5 Moments iOpen a Restaurant *Freddie feels offended when Spencer and Carly insult his mom. *Freddie angrily gives Spencer permission to "attack" Marissa with the security robot. *Freddie looks worried while and after his mom is attacked. iGoodbye *Marissa buys Freddie a new phone which, despite others ridiculing him about it, he is determined to be proud of. *They both end up with matching bags as Marissa point's out Freddie's Side Packer is just like her pocket book. Plots or Subplots involving Maddie iStakeout *Freddie gets a tattoo (he lost a bet with Sam) and spends most of the episode trying to hide it from his mother. iHurt Lewbert *Freddie falls down the stairs to break up his mom's relationship with Lewbert. iGo to Japan *Marissa goes to Japan to take care of Freddie. *Marissa helps Freddie and the rest of the iCarly gang get into the iCarly awards. iMove Out *Freddie gets tired of his mom being too overprotective and gets his own apartment. Photo Gallery View the gallery here Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Images Category:Friendship moments Category:Benson family